1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to a triple-gate LCD panel.
2. Related Art
In a current LCD technology, a triple-gate LCD panel has been developed. The triple-gate LCD panel has a plurality of main pixel units arranged in columns and rows, and one main pixel unit is driven by three adjacent scan lines. Each main pixel unit is consist of three sub-pixel units with different colors and arranged in a column.
The sub-pixel units in one main pixel unit are respectively a red pixel unit, a green pixel unit, and a blue pixel unit, and each sub-pixel unit (that is, the red pixel unit, the green pixel unit, or the blue pixel unit) is electrically connected to a scan line. In addition, the colors of the sub-pixel units in any row are the same. For example, all of the sub-pixel units arranged in one row are red pixel units, green pixel units, or blue pixel units.
Since each main pixel unit is driven by three adjacent scan lines in the triple-gate LCD panel, the triple-gate LCD panel has too many scan lines compared with a conventional LCD, so that the time that each scan line charges the sub-pixel units has to be reduced so as to causes inadequate charging in the sub-pixel units.
In order to avoid the situation that the sub-pixel units are charged inadequately, during the operation of the current triple-gate LCD panel, not only the sub-pixel units in one row are charged, but also the sub-pixel units in a next row which is ready to be turned on are pre-charged when the sub-pixel units in this row are being charged, so as to avoid charging the sub-pixel units inadequately.
In addition, since the current triple-gate LCD panel is usually driven in a manner of dot inversion, each data line is electrically connected to two adjacent columns of sub-pixel units, and in the two adjacent sub-pixel units within one column, one of the sub-pixel units is connected to one of the data lines, and the other sub-pixel unit is connected to another data line. Therefore, the sub-pixel units arranged in each column are alternately connected to two data lines.
Generally, after a triple-gate LCD panel is completed, a series of electrical test procedures are performed to separate normal LCD panels from abnormal panels. When some electrical tests are performed, the triple-gate LCD panel will display an Ichimatsu pattern, so that a testing machine can check whether the triple-gate LCD panel works normally through the Ichimatsu pattern.
In particular, when the triple-gate LCD panel displays the Ichimatsu pattern, half of the pixel units display a color in low gray scale level, such as black, and the rest of the pixel units display a color in mid gray scale level. The main pixel units displaying the color in mid gray scale level and the main pixel units displaying the color in low gray scale level are alternately distributed as the pattern of a chess board. Therefore, two adjacent main pixel units in any one of the columns or in any one of the rows respectively display the color in mid gray scale level and the color in low gray scale level.
However, the current triple-gate LCD panel is driven in a manner of pre-charge and dot inversion, and the colors of the sub-pixel units in any one of the rows are the same. Therefore, when the Ichimatsu pattern is displayed, in all the sub-pixel units displaying the color in mid gray scale level, the voltage received by the sub-pixel units with a certain color (usually red) and pre-charged is not identical with the voltage received by the sub-pixel units with the other two colors and pre-charged. It causes that the color of the Ichimatsu pattern tends to a certain color (such as red), thereby affecting the quality of the picture.